1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly having a releasing connection rod which allows a user to conveniently operate other object for facilitating maintenance of slide rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 9,670,956 B2 discloses a slide assembly (20) comprising an outer slide segment (22), an intermediate slide segment (24) and an inner slide segment (26) telescopically engaged with one another. Wherein, as shown in FIG. 12 and FIG. 14 of the aforementioned application, the inner slide segment (26) comprises a locking mechanism (160) corresponding to one of a plurality of slots (150) arranged on the inner slide segment (26). The plurality of slots (150) is configured to receive a plurality of mounting pins provided on a server. Wherein, one end (such as a rearward end) of a spring arm (162) of the locking mechanism (160) is secured to the inner slide segment (26) by a fastener, and the spring arm (162) of the locking mechanism (160) can selectively secure or restrict one of the mounting pines within the associated slot (150).
However, according to such design of the plurality of mounting pins of the server, during a mounting process, the server is required to be lifted above the inner slide segment (26), and then dropped into the slots (150) so as to bias the spring arm (162) of the locking mechanism (160) by the mounting pins (or the spring arm (162) of the locking mechanism (160) can be manually moved in advance). As such, the server can be mounted to the inner slide segment (26), and prevented from being freely detached from the inner slide segment (26) through the locking mechanism (160).
Though operation of the locking mechanism (160) of the aforementioned application does not interfere with operation of a release mechanism (94), it is required to cross over the locking mechanism (160) to operate the release mechanism (94). Thus, the slide assembly (20) is not smooth in operation.